dragon_age_the_travellers_chroniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Ellya
"You know how it is. Magic has to be controlled after all." - To Balderic '''Ellya '''is a young Templar Recruit currently in pursuit of a suspected Elven apostate. While their identity is unknown as of yet, she has shown a particular interest in the group's Elven member Reese. Unlike the Templars the group have met so far, she seems particularly strict to the beliefs of the Order - being the first to really ask for Circle papers from either of the group's mages. She also affirmed her belief that magic was something to be controlled, not used freely or with reckless abandon. Discovering Reese's apostasy, she joined up with the group to deliver him to the nearest Chantry, which happened to be Lothering. Speaking with the Senior Templar Ser Muir, it was decided that though the young lad would eventually have to be taken to the Circle, assessed and put through his Harrowing, for now Ellya and Balderic would serve as his guardians and teachers until such a time as their quest was done and they could head for Redcliffe. Background Born and raised in Redcliffe, she has spent the last few years training as a recruit within the Templar Order. In fact, the assignment to pursue the suspected Elven apostate was her first solo mission, and something of a proving for her. Involvement The Roadway She first appeared as the party was making camp to rest overnight, on their way to Lothering to return Jeren. She rode up to the group, initially just Vitaar, and asked if she could share their fire, while also inquiring as to who they were travelling with. He freely admitted to the company of Balderic as a mage, who was then asked for his papers, and the young Jeren within the larger tent. After she asked him a few questions, taking particular notice of his rough appearance and concern of mentions of lost time, she then asked the identity of their young elven companion, currently curled up by the fire. Reese explained that he was simply an apprentice healer from Antiva, not a mage, and had joined up with the group back in Shaleglen. He became really guarded and skittish around her presence though, piquing her interest in him. However, before this line could go any further, Reese departed the fire to go scouting around the camp. Hoping for a peaceful night he unfortunately found something far different - long-limbed beings of white skin and shadow came crawling towards the campsite. As Reese came running back, Ellya drew her weapons and formed up a line with Vitaar when he woke back up (having given the watch to Reese earlier in the night). Proving a solid duo, they suffered very few direct blows, only to be circumvented by the clever tactics of the beasts they were fighting, with previously unseen enemies flanking the two warriors to attack Reese and Balderic. Seeing this, Ellya left Vitaar to fend off the two at the front, and made it her missions to protect the mages - first Balderic, then brutally defeating the beast attacking Reese before it could strike a lethal blow. As tensions died down, she glared at Reese - now shown to have been lying about not being a mage. The Truth Will Out Category:Party Category:Human Category:Templar Category:Templar Order Category:Warrior